Archery is becoming an increasingly popular sport. The design and construction of arrows differ for different purposes and a wide range of qualities are available on the market or may be made by the archers, themselves. The best arrows have aluminum shafts fitted with a threaded socket into which the threaded end of the arrowhead can be screwed. Various types of arrowheads can be screwed onto a standard feathered shaft for different uses, such as target practice, competitive shooting, hunting, etc.
The arrows are propelled with great velocity by the bows, especially by hunting bows which are designed for heavy pulls to impart great force to the arrow after release. Frequently the arrows strike wooden objects, such as the trunks of trees or target backup planking, and are so deeply embedded that they cannot be withdrawn with only the use of hands. The attempted application of maximum withdrawal force by merely grasping with the hands or using, for example, a pair of pliers, also entails the risk of damage to the arrowhead body.
The purpose of the tool of the present invention is to withdraw arrowheads embedded in wood without damage to the arrowheads. The object of the invention is to provide a simple and easily portable tool for this purpose. A further object is to provide such a tool that can be used in various ways to meet the needs of the circumstances of each arrowhead retrieval problem. Another object is to provide such a tool which is also useful to archers for purposes other than arrowhead retrieval, such as straightening bent metal arrow shafts, to provide a handle that can be attached to broadhead arrowheads for use as a knife or for sharpening the arrowhead.